


A celebration of Mason's face

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Mason's Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not written poetry for longer than I can recall, but after reading some beautiful Hannigram poetry designed to heal the Fandom from the Season 2 Finale, I wanted to write my own. Hannibal and Will were getting all of the play, so I wanted to throw Mason some love.</p></blockquote>





	A celebration of Mason's face

Delicious laughter  
Malicious disaster  
I cherish the plump of those luscious lips  
On the verge of effacement  
We cannot replace him  
Please don't erase  
His beautiful face

Laughter infectious  
Don't let him inject us  
All that affects us  
Horror that wrecks us

Delicious laughter  
From plump, luscious lips  
On the verge of disaster  
Nothing will be the same after  
Cherish the face while it exists

Aesthetic sympathy  
For one so cruel  
On the verge of empathy  
Please let his face be  
Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written poetry for longer than I can recall, but after reading some beautiful Hannigram poetry designed to heal the Fandom from the Season 2 Finale, I wanted to write my own. Hannibal and Will were getting all of the play, so I wanted to throw Mason some love.


End file.
